November 23, 2012 Smackdown results
The November 23, 2012 Edition of Smackdown is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE's Smackdown brand, which took place on November 20, 2012 at the Van Andel Arena in Grand Rapids, Michigan. Summary In the wake of Survivor Series and an extremely turbulent Raw, Dolph Ziggler capped off his incredible week with a victory over The Viper, only to feel the excruciating sting of John Cena's retribution. Meanwhile, World Heavyweight Champion Big Show battled WWE Tag Team Champions Hell No, and Kofi Kingston put his Intercontinental Championship on the line against Damien Sandow. In the wake of Survivor Series and an extremely turbulent Raw, Dolph Ziggler capped off his incredible week with a victory over The Viper, only to feel the excruciating sting of John Cena's retribution. Meanwhile, World Heavyweight Champion Big Show battled WWE Tag Team Champions Hell No, and Kofi Kingston put his Intercontinental Championship on the line against Damien Sandow. After being “cheated” out of the WWE Championship for the second consecutive pay-per-view at Survivor Series, Ryback took out his frustrations on one-half of The Prime Time Players, ripping into Darren Young as the unfortunate Superstar's tag team partner, Titus O’Neil, joined the SmackDown announce team. After Ryback finished “Mr. No Days Off” with Shell Shocked for the win, O’Neil made a huge mistake by getting in the ring and blowing his whistle in the ultra-intense Superstar's face. Ryback responded by hitting him with a second Shell Shocked, driving the WWE Universe to their feet. “Feed him more!” After mocking both the Thanksgiving holiday and the WWE Universe for partaking in the cherished American tradition, United States Champion Antonio Cesaro took on R-Truth in an a hard-fought Survivor Series rematch. While Truth wasn't able to overcome Cesaro at WWE's second longest running pay-per-view on Sunday, the high-octane competitor roared back into contention by hurling the Swiss titleholder's face into the canvas and picking-up the huge victory on Friday night's top show! The question remains, however, whether the Truth will set Cesaro's title free when and if the two Superstars face off again for the championship. After falling to The Viper Randy Orton in a grueling 2-out-of-3 Falls Match on Raw, the always-dangerous Alberto Del Rio reaffirmed himself as a true A-lister by making fellow Mexican competitor Sin Cara tap-out to the excruciating Cross Armbreaker in a fast-paced, thrill ride of a match. But as The Mexican Aristocrat would soon show, his involvement in SmackDown was in no way over for the night. Earlier on SmackDown, General Manager Booker T confronted Sheamus about his recent volatile actions against Big Show, asking him about the brawl in the parking lot last Friday night and the unrelenting post-match chair attack at Survivor Series. He told the Irish Superstar that although he would not let him compete this week for fear of what he might do, The Celtic Warrior would get his much deserved rematch against Big Show – a brutal Chair Match at WWE TLC: Tables, Ladders & Chairs. To ensure there wouldn't be any more disorder in the meantime between the two mighty Superstars, the head of SmackDown offered The Celtic Warrior his skybox suite, high above the ring, away from his giant adversary. Sheamus took Booker's offer, sitting with William Regal at his side, as Big Show battled both of the WWE Tag Team Champions Hell No in a fiercely competitive Handicap Match. But, when Bryan tagged himself into the match in the final moments of the contest, an angry Kane opted to leave his partner in the ring. Moments later, the giant soon regained his edge, chokeslamming the abandoned submission specialist for the win. After the bell, The Big Red Monster reemerged, paving the way for the dysfunctional duo to knock The World's Largest Athlete out of the squared circle. When Show reached the top of the ramp, he turned his attention to Sheamus in the skybox and their upcoming Chairs Match at WWE TLC, making it clear that their third pay-per-view showdown will be the most devastating yet. After eliminating Intercontinental Champion Kofi Kingston in the Traditional Tag Team Elimination Match at Survivor Series, Wade Barrett has made it clear that he is gunning for the illustrious title. With this ominous fact hanging in the air, The Bare-Knuckled Brawler joined the SmackDown announce team to watch “The Wildcat” put his title on the line against Damien Sandow – the Superstar who also pinned Kingston one week ago on the blue brand to earn himself a chance at championship gold. After the Intercontinental Champion overcame Sandow with Trouble in Paradise, Barrett seized the spotlight, stepping onto the announce table to make sure he had the high-flying titleholder's attention. In no uncertain terms, the English Superstar laid down the gauntlet by informing Kingston that he would be the next victim of the Barrett Barrage when he comes after his Intercontinental Title. At Survivor Series, Dolph Ziggler defeated Randy Orton to become the sole survivor of Team Ziggler in the Traditional Tag Team Elimination Match. As a result, the two intense Superstars would face off one-on-one on SmackDown. In the face of an aggressive offense by The Viper, and the brutal back and forth war waged by both Superstars, in the end it would be The Showoff who would prevail. As Orton went for the RKO, Ziggler turned the tables, rolling up WWE's Apex Predator for the quick three-count. With his SmackDown victory, Dolph capped off an incredible week: He was the sole survivor at Survivor Series, took out John Cena on Raw, overcame The Miz on WWE Main Event and reigned supreme over nine-time World Champion Orton. As the smoke cleared, Alberto Del Rio and Ricardo Rodriguez made their way to the ring. But at the last second, The Mexican Aristocrat backed off, allowing his personal ring announcer the leap into the squared circle alone and get blasted with the RKO. Then, as Del Rio and Orton stared down, John Cena suddenly emerged, locking the victorious Ziggler into the STF on the ramp, making his bleach-blond adversary writhe in pain. Results ; ; *Ryback defeated Darren Young (w/ Titus O'Neil) (2:13) *R-Truth defeated Antonio Cesaro (1:32) *Alberto Del Rio defeated Sin Cara (6:22) *Big Show defeated Team Hell No (Kane & Daniel Bryan) in a Handicap Match (8:01) *Kofi Kingston © defeated Damien Sandow to retain the WWE Intercontinental Championship (5:57) *Dolph Ziggler defeated Randy Orton (9:37) *Dark match: Sheamus defeated Big Show © by DQ in a World Heavyweight Championship Match Other on-screen talent Image Gallery “Miz TV” with special guest John Cena SD_692_Photo_001.jpg SD_692_Photo_003.jpg SD_692_Photo_005.jpg SD_692_Photo_006.jpg SD_692_Photo_007.jpg SD_692_Photo_016.jpg Ryback v Darren Young SD_692_Photo_020.jpg SD_692_Photo_022.jpg SD_692_Photo_024.jpg SD_692_Photo_027.jpg SD_692_Photo_029.jpg SD_692_Photo_036.jpg R-Truth v Antonio Cesaro SD_692_Photo_041.jpg SD_692_Photo_045.jpg SD_692_Photo_046.jpg SD_692_Photo_048.jpg SD_692_Photo_050.jpg SD_692_Photo_052.jpg Alberto Del Rio v Sin Cara SD_692_Photo_055.jpg SD_692_Photo_056.jpg SD_692_Photo_058.jpg SD_692_Photo_060.jpg SD_692_Photo_063.jpg SD_692_Photo_068.jpg The Big Show v Team Hell No SD_692_Photo_074.jpg SD_692_Photo_076.jpg SD_692_Photo_077.jpg SD_692_Photo_078.jpg SD_692_Photo_081.jpg SD_692_Photo_086.jpg Kofi Kingston v Damien Sandow SD_692_Photo_091.jpg SD_692_Photo_093.jpg SD_692_Photo_096.jpg SD_692_Photo_097.jpg SD_692_Photo_100.jpg SD_692_Photo_106.jpg Dolph Ziggler v Randy Orton SD_692_Photo_110.jpg SD_692_Photo_111.jpg SD_692_Photo_112.jpg SD_692_Photo_114.jpg SD_692_Photo_119.jpg SD_692_Photo_124.jpg See also *Friday Night Smackdown! *The show's venue details External links * WWE Smackdown #692 at CAGEMATCH.net * #692 on WWE Network Category:WWE Smackdown results Category:2012 television events